Doce deseos
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Retos de diciembre, historias congeladas en el tiempo con ese característico sentimiento navideño que se arrastra como un escalofrío por la espalda a media noche, bajo el árbol de navidad envuelto en llamas que tú provocaste y causó la muerte de toda tu familia. (Naaah, mentira, sí son de navidad...y muerte!)
1. Chapter 1

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Este es el primero de los retos de diciembre que realizan allá en el facebook el grupo de siempre hahaha. Debo decir que este no pertenece a aquellos, pero, lo pondré aquí porque era un reto especial y bueno, ya casi es hora._

 _El reto consistía en hacer un one shot de Trunks y Mai, Mirai ambos, en la ciudad Toki Toki, cabe aclarar que conozco el juego y este one shot lo escribí después de que concluyera la saga del futuro en DBS así pues_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Ruptura del tiempo**

"No me importa, será un tiempo donde todos los que pelearon estarán vivos", había dicho, llena de seguridad e ilusión. Pensó que al ir a ese mundo, todos sus amigos los mirarían con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, los ojos llenos de calidez y la bienvenida mitigaría todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento de su ardoroso destino; la muerte de sus seres queridos.

No obstante, la realidad fue sumamente diferente.

— Pues ahí está, ya tienen su mundo de vuelta y el gran Bills se ha encargado de Zamasu, justo como prometí. Espero que lo disfruten, ¡ho ho ho!

Había dicho Whis, tan alegre y carismático como siempre, pero diferente, como si aquella fuera una broma de mal gusto, su sonrisa había sonado cruel, y ahora, al ver el rostro de sus seres queridos, golpeaba contra sus oídos como un minero harto de su trabajo, utilizando un pico lleno de desprecio y rencor contra todos esos años de trabajos forzados en la oscuridad de la mina.

Sin dar explicación alguna, Whis se había marchado. Antes de que desapareciera, Mai había visto en sus ojos una mirada divertida llena de maldad, como si la broma cruel fuera sólo para él, lo cual era… ¿imposible? Whis no se había mostrado nunca de esa forma con ellos, no tenía por qué empezar ahora, ¿o sí?

Después de todo, Gokú y los demás eran sus amigos, pero ellos no, aunque fueran personas muy allegadas, ¿significaba eso que también eran amigos?

Mai no podía creerlo de Whis, Bills por otro lado…

Sin importar las razones por las cuales Whis había decidido llevarlos hasta ese lugar y dejarlos donde ya existía un Trunks y una Mai, el recibimiento que habían tenido fue mucho peor que un escalofrío en una fría noche sin luna, cobijada por la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras algo, real o no, dentro del closet te devuelve la mirada y espera que parpadees para comerte.

Tuvieron que huir, de nuevo, ocultarse de ellos mismos, confundidos y aturdidos por la reacción de ellos mismos. Comprendían la razón, estaban seguros de que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, vaya, podría decirse que ellos mismos lo hicieron, se rechazaron por no comprender esa otra realidad que no habían sufrido, que desconocían. Para Trunks y Mai del mundo salvado antes de ser destruido, sus otros yo, quienes llegaron diciendo que habían salvado al mundo de la destrucción de Zamasu, eran sólo impostores que tratarían de arrebatarles su lugar. De ninguna forma podían permitir eso. Jamás.

Huyeron de ellos mismos, como habían huído de su realidad, de su mundo destruído, del dios enfermo que los había cazado como animales, como a una enfermedad. Tuvieron que esconderse durante mucho tiempo, correr, ocultarse, arrastrarse por pantanos y selvas, el Ki de Trunks era fácilmente reconocible para un Trunks que lo buscaba desesperadamente con la intención de destruirlo, acabar con él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de poner su mundo en peligro.

Pelear y proteger, se lo había prometido a Gohan. Trunks, el sin hogar, lo entendía, él también lo habría hecho, demonios, por eso había dejado que asesinaran a su madre, para defender a los demás.

Su madre.

El llanto los había acompañado siempre, desde que fueron desterrados, desde que los niños, que antes les habían dedicado hermosas sonrisas, les dedicaran una mirada de desconfianza y temor.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Trunks? —preguntó Mai, por enésima ocasión. Y como en las anteriores, Trunks no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria que darle. Se acurrucaron dentro de la cueva y trataron de dormir, hacía días que no podían tener un sueño tranquilo. Se despertaban constantemente por pequeños ruidos que escuchaban cerca. Se sentían observados en todo momento, la paranoia les susurraba ideas oscuras detrás de la nuca. Nunca avanzaban más de diez pasos sin mirar por sobre el hombro, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una cruel pesadilla; no tenían un hogar, no sabían a donde ir, se habían convertido en espíritus errantes por el mundo. Tampoco tenían la opción de instalarse en un sitio y dejar que los otros vivieran felices. Estaban seguros de que sus otros yo no dejarían de buscarlos hasta acabar con ellos, ellos tampoco lo harían. No se puede vivir en paz si hay una amenaza a la seguridad vagando por el mundo, ¡no señor!

Ninguno de ellos descansaría. Trunks y Mai huyendo de Trunks y Mai y Trunks y Mai persiguiendo a Trunks y Mai, el universo se había vuelto loco, confuso y un poco enredado, mientras Whis y Bills se divertían con lo que pasaba mientras se comían un delicioso postre en casa de Bulma.

Si ella se enterara…

Pero no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía y eran ellos dos, Trunks y Mai intrusos, quienes lo sabían, sufrían y no podían hacer nada para escapar de su realidad.

Absolutamente nada.

Los días pasaron, se convirtieron en meses y sus rostros enfermos eran la clara evidencia de que aquella vida bandida los volvería locos en cualquier momento. Sus energías se habían mermado al estar alimentadas únicamente por bayas y animales pequeños, apenas lo que podían cazar. El bosque en el que habían terminado era más pantano y suciedad que bosque y comida. El agua estancada apestaba a podredumbre y si Mai lograba llevarse algo a la boca, el olor le hacía vomitar con lágrimas de asco y dolor y fatalidad en los ojos. Poco a poco, mientras veía su cabello cayendo como cortinas mugrosas alrededor de su rostro y sus sagrados alimentos escapaban por la ruta incorrecta, Mai perdía toda esperanza de salvación y recordaba

 _malditas sean esas voces que susurran el pasado_

sus propias palabras

 _malditas sea su decisión de salvar a los demás_

condenándolos, a ella y a Trunks, a ese destino horrible y desgarrador.

 _ojalá se hubieran muerto todos_

Hubo ocasiones, cerca del final, cuando sus pensamientos, al principio bondadosos

 _valió la pena, todos ellos, todos los que lucharon a nuestro lado están vivos_

comenzaron a transformarse en pensamientos impropios

 _¿Por qué los salvaste?_

oscuros

 _los hubieras dejado muertos._

llenos de rencor y odio

 _Y él, ¿por qué no me detuvo?_

los atajaba con un movimiento de su mano, los apartaba de sí

 _Muertos_

trataba de no dejarse llevar por el dolor

 _muertos muertos_

sabía, se repetía una y otra vez

 _todos ellos, todos ellos muertos,_

que esas ideas no eran propias, eran la tristeza y el dolor hablando con su voz

 _que se mueran todo, ¿por qué no los dejamos muertos?_

y no le pertenecían.

Trunks, por supuesto, se daba cuenta de la creciente locura mental de Mai, podía ver lo en sus ojos, ahora casi siempre nublados, opacados por tormentosas nubes de pensamientos venenosos. Trataba de apartar esas ideas, desconocidas para él, de su mente con sonrisas llenas de ilusión y esperanza.

 _Hablaré con ellos y les explicaré lo que sucedió_ , pensaba en decirle, _hablaré con ellos de nuevo, les explicaré y mi madre sabrá entenderme, nos aceptarán con ellos._

Nunca lo hizo, ni se lo dijo, ni se atrevió a ir a hablar con ellos. Sabía de antemano cuál iba a ser el resultado.

Su destino era ese, vagar y morir solos, proscritos en un mundo, una realidad que no les pertenecía y en la cual eran intrusos.

— No hay nada para nosotros en este lugar, Trunks —musitó Mai en una ocasión, recostada contra el pecho de Trunks y la mirada perdida entre la hierba pantanosa.

Una nube de mosquitos zumbaba cerca de ellos. El sonido casi era ensordecedor, sobreponiéndose irritantemente a todos los ruidos del pantano. Las ranas croaron bajito, como en susurros, las cigarras, junto con los grillos hicieron una pausa en su concierto y los moscos tuvieron el protagonismo. El zumbido de esa nube de vampiros era un como un dolor de cabeza que ha durado demasiado tiempo; te has resignado a que no se va a ir así que simplemente lo ignoras en la medida de lo posible. No obstante, Mai no sólo estaba ignorando el dolor y la nube de mosquitos que se transformaba en diferentes cosas que al final eran la misma: una existencia de mierda.

— Deberíamos irnos, ya no queda nada en este lugar que podamos tener. —terminó Mai, mientras su pierna era devorada implacablemente por diecisiete moscos.

— Lo haremos, Mai, no te preocupes —respondió él y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Yo también me estoy cansando del pantano, y me gustaría irnos más rápido, pero no puedo elevar mi Ki, necesitamos pasar desa…

— No, no me refiero a eso, Trunks. —se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

Trunks pudo ver en los ojos negros de Mai a qué se refería. El corazón se le detuvo un instante, y por esa brevísima ventana temporal, pudo ver el mundo sin Mai.

Quiso gritar, quiso pelear contra el enemigo poderoso que controlaba los pensamientos de Mai y derrotarlo para así tenerla a ella de nuevo, tan animada y guerrera como antes, como cuando tenían un hogar. Pero no había ningún enemigo, era Mai y la situación, aquello no podía resolverse a golpes como habían hecho con los androides y Cell.

Apartó su miedo y esas visiones de un mundo solitario y vacío. Sonrió de nuevo, ocultando el dolor y su desgracia detrás de esa mueca hipócrita que pretendía ser algo bueno y habló.

Mucho después, cuando Mai estuviera muerta en sus brazos, recordaría ese momento. La culpa, como un niño inquieto, se le echaría al cuello, le gritaría al oído y le haría pensar, una y otra vez que si hubiera dicho alguna otra cosa, si hubiera hecho algo más, si tan sólo hubiera sabido qué hacer, Mai no habría muerto.

— No te preocupes, todo va estar bien. —había dicho, había mentido e incluso él no había creído en sus palabras cuando las dijo. Su voz había temblado y existía falsedad en ella. La inseguridad, el miedo de perder a Mai se había notado en esa frase carente de magia, había sido un hechizo sin potencia, en el corazón de Trunks ya no había mana, todo lo había pintado en el costado de la máquina del tiempo, y ahí se había quedado, en esa única palabra que no existía más para él.

Junto con Mai, su esperanza también había muerto, oculta debajo del moho producto del tiempo y el olvido, como en la máquina que utilizara Cell para asesinarlos a todos.

Nada estaba bien y había mucho por lo cual preocuparse, Trunks lo sabía y estúpidamente pensó que Mai le creería. La chica estaba convencida de que no había nada más para ellos en esa realidad, debían irse, el pantano, los moscos a su alrededor, ese olor nauseabundo, el zumbido de los moscos, el paraje tan deprimente y los putos moscos la convencían día con día de que no había nada más para ellos en ese mundo.

Estaban a un día de salir del pantano. Las arenas movedizas, los troncos podridos en su camino y los malditos moscos, sobre todo los malditos moscos terminaron por convencer a Mai de que ese vagar eterno era insoportable. Por la noche, cuando Trunks por fin logró tener una noche tranquila de sueño profundo, Mai se alejó de él, volvió por sobre sus pasos y dejó que las arenas movedizas le dieran el último abrazo de su vida.

Para cuando Trunks la encontró, su cuerpo ya estaba frío, hundido hasta la cadera en las arenas asesinas. Luchó contra la naturaleza para recuperar el cuerpo de su amada, luchó contra sus propias lágrimas para contemplar una vez más su rostro hermoso, pálido, sucio y muerto. Luchó, por un momento, contra sí mismo para no elevar su Ki y llamar a su otro yo y dejar que lo matase. Pero esa fue una lucha que no pudo ganar, así como la que la depresión de Mai le había ganado. Su nuevo poder se elevó hasta el cielo como una protesta contra el universo, el dolor y el sufrimiento que había tenido que enfrentar desde siempre.

Su poder estalló y apartó de él y de su amado cadáver al pantano, los árboles se fueron, las arenas, los grillo y, gracias a los dioses, los putos moscos.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó una voz suave, melódica y despreocupada detrás de él.

Al principio, Trunks pensó que había sido nada, que lo estaba imaginando, pero la voz volvió a hablar.

— Trunks, te estoy hablando. ¿Qué haces?

El desconcierto apagó el llanto un momento. Apretando el cuerpo de Mai contra su pecho, Trunks se giró a mirar a quien le hablaba.

Era una chica pequeña, de piel violeta y cabello naranja. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de bondad y compasión. Trunks se sintió indigno de ambas cosas. Sus ropas eran inusuales, no estaba tan sucia como él y Mai, quienes habían estado tanto tiempo en el lodo y la podredumbre del pantano. Desentonaba del entorno, como el sol de noche. Pero ella no era preocupante, sino el entorno, en realidad.

La explosión de Trunks estaba congelada, los árboles que habían sido arrojados a los lejos, estaban a mitad de camino, todo lo estaba, de hecho. Trunks pudo ver la onda expansiva de su Ki, inmóvil, rodeándolos como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara.

— Tú —preguntó con la voz cortada, tuvo que carraspear para volver a intentarlo—. ¿Tú estás haciendo eso?

—Sí, es muy fácil —explicó la otra, jovial, divertida, orgullosa porque para ella, lo imposible era muy fácil. Su expresión se suavizó toda, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado de forma infantil—, y muy útil, además, por ejemplo ahora, tendríamos que darnos prisa o los demás detectarían tu Ki. Así le llaman, ¿verdad? Es conveniente que podamos platicar sin prisas y sin tener la presión de que van a venir a interrumpirnos.

Cuando torció su cabeza, Trunks había visto sus aretes, y después de eso, casi no puso atención.

— A ustedes los Kaioshin les gusta este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Siempre están jugando con la vida de las personas —la furia dentro de Trunks se fusionó junto con el rencor y el dolor de sus seres queridos, todos ellos muertos por el capricho injustificable de un Kaioshin—. ¿Para ustedes no somos más que juguetes? No somos una invención para su aborrecible entretenimiento, también tenemos vidas que proteger, tenemos amigos y familiares, no somos objetos, ¿por qué no pueden entenderlo?

— Calma, calma, no tienes por qué ponerte así conmigo —atajó la Kaioshin con un gesto de la mano—, no vengo aquí a jugar, de hecho, vengo a proponerte trabajo. Te he estado observando Trunks, desde que viajaste en el tiempo por primera vez.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es muy sencillo, Trunks, quiero que vengas conmigo a la ciudad Toki Toki, ahí, te convertirás en un Patrullero del Tiempo. Con tu poder de pelea, estoy segura de que no tendrás ningún problema con las tareas que tendrás que desempeñar.

Explicó ella, muy animada, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. Dejaba claro que la idea de tener a Trunks en su equipo de patrulleros le agradaba.

— No —replicó Trunks, volteándo la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mai—. No soy capaz de ayudar a nadie, he fallado, le he fallado a Gohan y no pude proteger a nadie, dudo mucho de que te sea de ayuda para los planes que tienes.

— No digas tonterías, Trunks, si me tomé la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y de hacer esto —extendió los brazos, refiriéndose a la esfera—, es porque tengo esperanzas en ti.

La palabra retumbó en los oídos de Trunks con un eco demencial.

— Pues lamento decepcionarte —se puso de pie con el cuerpo de Mai en los brazos—, esto es lo que le sucede a las personas que tienen confianza en mí. Todas esas personas a las que juré proteger ahora están muertas, y ni siquiera están en este universo, mi realidad se ha…

— Lo sé, Trunks —interrumpió ella, parecía un poco molesta—. Esto no debió de haber pasado, y es el tipo de cosas que quiero me ayudes a resolver. Las intenciones de Whis eran las mejores, puedo asegurártelo, sin embargo, el tiempo fue cambiado por alguien que está robando energía de la historia, por eso en este momento hay dos de ti, y había dos de ella.

Señaló a Mai, trunks siguió el gesto, bajó la mirada al rostro pálido de la chica y después lo levantó a la pequeña, su corazón había tenido un estremecimiento de...esperanza.

— Quieres decir que puedes hacer que Mai…

— Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo decir más a menos de que aceptes venir conmigo a la ciudad Toki Toki y convertirte en un Patrullero del Tiempo.

— ¿Puedes hacer que Mai…?

— ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada? —cortó la chica, no sonaba severa, sino un poco triste por él—. No debes resucitar a los muertos, eso fue lo que provocó todo esto, bueno, en parte. Pero los muertos, muertos se quedan, es una ley del universo que tú y tus amigos se han encargado de romper demasiadas veces para mi gusto.

Trunks sintió cómo esa llamita tímida de antes en su corazón se apagaba de golpe. Su corazón volvió a quedar a oscuras.

— Anda, Trunks, no necesitas esto y el lugar al que vas a acompañarme es...un lugar fantástico, ningún humano ha estado ahí, serías el primero y jamás te arrepentirás.

— No puedes hacer que Mai regrese. —atajó Trunks, desechando la idea de acompañarla.

— Pero puedo hacer que tú vuelvas.

— ¿A… a qué te refieres?

— Mírate nada más, Trunks. Tú eres alguien que ayuda a los demás, te gusta protegerlos, aunque no lo haces por pasatiempo, lo llevas en la sangre. Los patrulleros del tiempo son así, no les importa el poder, o las cosas materiales. A ellos les importa proteger a los demás, y tú estás listo y dispuesto para sacrificarte por alguien más. Estoy segura de que seguirías peleando contra cualquier enemigo con tal de salvar a alguien. Y aunque cayeras, te seguirías levantando, porque tus ganas de pelear serían tantas, ¿no es así? Ahora mismo piensas que no has salvado a nadie, pero en realidad, has tocado la vida de miles de personas, has provocado un cambio en sus corazones y ni siquiera han estado cerca de ti, ni siquiera los has mirado a los ojos, pero te conocen Trunks, saben que este no eres tú. El Trunks que ellos conocen, el Trunks que ellos aman pelea, y peleará el doble por proteger a los demás, a los débiles, a quienes han perdido la esperanza.

Trunks escuchó las palabras y sintió un nudo del tamaño del universo en la garganta. Decir levantarse a veces era excesivamente fácil, hacerlo podría drenar la energía del universo de un chupetón. La única razón por la que peleaba se había extinguido mientras él dormía, ¿cómo iba a defender a nadie si su ser más querido había muerto sin que él pudiera hacer algo? ¿Cómo seguir peleando si su madre había sido asesinada a sangre fría?

— No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien —dijo la Kaioshin—, si vienes conmigo, te prometo que tus heridas sanarán.

Fueron clavos al rojo vivo, las palabras, taladrando sus oídos. Él mismo las había dicho no hace mucho y todo se había ido a la mierda. No podría, no podría hacerlo, no sin ella.

Miró su rostro pálido delante de él y descubrió un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro demacrado. Tal vez, si ella estuviera ahí, le diría que lo hiciera, que siguiera peleando y se convirtiera en un Patrullero del Tiempo. "Eres tú el único que nos puede proteger", tal vez le diría.

— Por ti. —musitó y le dio un beso en la frente fría—. ¿Puedo enterrarla?

— No, aquí no —atajó la Kaioshin sin dudarlo—. Toma mi mano.

Trunks hizo caso y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando detrás de ellos una onda de Ki en expansión, misma que sintió el otro Trunks y en ella pudo notar la pérdida, el dolor de la muerte. La presencia de su otro yo estaba cargada de ese ardoroso llanto tan parecido a cuando se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin por primera vez.

Y entonces recordó a Gohan. Quiso encontrarse, tratar de escuchar la explicación que tenía para sí mismo, pero ya no pudo encontrar al otro Trunks.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Trunks.

— Es parte de la ciudad Toki Toki, aquí podrás darle sepultura a Mai —señaló un edificio que estaba a un lado de ellos. En la entrada, tenía dos totems enormes de lo que parecían ser dos guerreros, Patrulleros del Tiempo, seguramente. El edificio era alto y muy grande, parecía extenderse hasta el final, o más allá, tal vez—. Aquí es donde moran todos esos patrulleros del tiempo que han caído tratando de proteger los pergaminos. Sólo por ser una ocasión especial, y porque de verdad quiero que te unas a nosotros, dejaré que Mai descanse aquí por la eternidad.

La idea del descanso eterno era algo que a Trunks no le gustaba pensar para Mai, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Agradeció a la Kaioshin y entró.

La Kaioshin le permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario, mientras tanto, ella espero afuera, hasta que Trunks estuvo listo.

— Antes que nada, quiero saber quién eres y por qué me has elegido a mí. —increpó Trunks, al salir del mausoleo. El dolor continuaba ahí, se notaba en sus ojos húmedos, pero por lo menos ya no estaba tan tirado como antes. La Kaioshin asintió y avanzó delante de él.

— Ven conmigo, te mostraré la ciudad.

Avanzaron por un estrecho camino de piedras blancas hasta un arco. Al otro lado, Trunks pudo contemplar por primera vez la ciudad Toki Toki, misma que sería su hogar, a partir de entonces.

— Mi nombre es Chronoa y soy la Kaioshin del Tiempo. Esta es nuestra ciudad, la ciudad Toki Toki. Aquí, nos preparamos para proteger los Pergaminos del Tiempo, mismos que contienen la historia de todo el universo, eso te debe dar una idea de lo importante que es este trabajo.

Se detuvieron un momento, Trunks pudo ver construcciones parecidas al templo de Kami-Sama en el estilo, pero más pequeñas y otras más grandes. El piso era todo de piedras blancas acomodadas de la misma forma que los caminos. Había un kiosco enorme en el centro de la ciudad y en ella un recipiente con un dragón dorado encima. Todos los que estaban ahí se mostraban muy animados, el rumor de sus pláticas le confería a la ciudad un sentimiento de movimiento, de estar viva.

— Usualmente no nos preocuparíamos por tener a un patrullero del tiempo de la Tierra —continuó explicando Chronoa—, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó nuestra atención. Lo que hicieron Whis y Bills no tenía ninguna mala intención, pero alguien cambió ese momento en el que los enviaron a ti y a Mai al futuro. Pudimos notar un desgarro en la continuidad del Pergamino de ese momento. Una fuerza desconocida y oscura cambió la historia y fue por eso que aparecieron dos de ti y de Mai en el mismo instante, lo cual, como puedes imaginarte, es imposible...o sí es posible, pero no aceptable, eso podría ocasionar el colapso de la realidad, de esa realidad.

— Si había una anomalía, ¿por qué no se encargaron de ella? —cuestionó Trunks, pensando que quizá ellos habían podido evitar la muerte de Mai.

— No podíamos hacer nada, si sólo hubieras estado tú —hizo una pausa. La expresión de Trunks cambió de nuevo—. Estando los dos era más peligroso entrar en acción, no por nuestra propia seguridad, puedes estar seguro de que todos aquí están más interesados en los demás, que en sí mismos. Pudimos haber hecho colapsar no sólo tu realidad, sino los doce universos, era demasiado riesgoso, por eso decidimos esperar. Si te hace sentir mejor, ahora sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. La muerte de esa chica no fue en vano.

— ¿Entonces sabes quién es el responsable?

— Saber qué fue lo que pasó y quién es el responsable no es lo mismo, Trunks —respondió Chronoa, a modo de disculpa—, si el fenómeno vuelve a repetirse, sabremos qué hacer, mientras tanto, tenemos que entrenarte, tengo que enseñarte bien qué es lo que hacemos aquí. Y si el responsable de la anomalía en tu realidad reaparece, tendrás la oportunidad de derrotarlo.

— No haya nada que ansíe más —respondió Trunks, apretando el puño como una promesa de que lo haría pedazos.

— Bien, espero que conserves ese entusiasmo durante mucho tiempo, lo vas a necesitar. Ven por aquí —Chronoa condujo a Trunks a una cámara, ahí dentro había estantes que tocaban el cielo, la cúpula del techo nunca se cerraba y se extendía hasta el infinito. En los estantes había infinidad de pergaminos, todos ellos con un brillo característico—. Aquí es donde tenemos los Pergaminos del Tiempo, usualmente su brillo es de colores vivos, muy lindos todos ellos, pero en algunas ocasiones ese brillo se opaca y es cuando nosotros actuamos para evitar que la historia sea cambiada. Lo que te sucedió a ti, fue la primera vez que algo inusual sucedió en tu mundo. Esperamos que no vuelva a pasar, pero por si acaso, tenemos que enseñarte cómo lidiar con esos problemas, y cómo deberás hacerte cargo de los villanos. De eso se trata este trabajo, proteger la historia, y a quienes estuvieron involucrados en ella.

Trunks aceptó, por supuesto. Al principio, pensó que esa sería la forma de compensar su fracaso pasado. De esta forma, trabajando para proteger a otros que no podían defenderse, podía pagar la muerte de todos sus amigos y aquellos quienes creyeron en él y de todas formas murieron.

Aceptó, claro que iba a aceptar, no tenía otro plan en mente y estaba seguro de que en algún momento, Mai lo perdonaría por haberle fallado.

* * *

 _1053hrs  
_ _28/11/16_

 _A diferencia de los capítulos de DBHS, para terminar este one shot me tomó más de tres o cuatro días, así que me parece que sus partes varían de acuerdo a cómo me iba sintiendo hahahaha, lo siento. Quiero aclarar las palabras de la Kaioshin cuando le dice a Trunks lo valioso que es para otras personas, obviamente, no me refería a las personas que salvó en el ánime, sino a todos los que somos fans de la serie, a quienes en algún momento verlo les hizo sentir mejor y dar un poco más de ellos mismos en momentos de oscura realidad. La verdad que cuando escribía ese pedacito de Fan Fic pensaba en una persona, pero no lo escribí sólo por ella. Sé que hay muchas personas que adoran a Trunks de la misma forma que ella, pero como que la noté más, se explaya mejor que otras personas y no tiene miedo de mostrar qué tan agradecida está con estas cosas que le levantan el ánimo. Es admirable la Schala haha._

 _Los demás retos que tengan que ver con Trunks y Mai seguirán siendo así de dolorosos, Heichy?  
Sí, tal vez, y no porque la pareja no me guste. Desde la primera vez que vi a Mai vigilando el avance de Gokú, Bulma y Oulong a través de las montañas en dirección al capítulo de Pilaf, me parece una chica (en aquel entonces mujer) muy guapa, y no sé qué carajo pensaba Toriyama al regalarles eso... a ellos tres, no a nosotros los fans, a ellos tres, me gustaría saberlo, Qué mierda te motivó a hacerles eso, Gran Tori, QUÉ?  
Pero sí, los dos juntos van a sufrir, Mai es muy interesante, muchísimo, ella y Pilaf y Shu, creo que son, ahora, los personajes que más me intrigan y los que más fascinación me provocan, por qué? no mames, porqué no?! cómo es que a ti no te provocan eso?_

 _Y por úlltimo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y disfruta, por favor, de lo que viene, se va a poner interesante, lo prometo...prometo que trataré de que sea muy interesante._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	2. Paz

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Pues este es el primero de los retos de diciembre, ahorita ya he escrito varios y estoy seeguro de que se me perdió la idea principal, apenas hoy que volvía a la casa del trabajo, pensé en que estoy haciendo a un lado la temática de los doce deseos y estoy haciendo cualquier cosa y la verdad...no me molesta mucho ahahaha_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Paz**

 **Línea Mirai**

La brisa era calma, relajante su frescura acariciaba el rostro con suavidad de sábanas de seda recién lavadas. Aspirar profundamente traía consigo el plácido aroma de la tierra mojada. Cerca del final, una llovizna se había precipitado como si el cielo llorara su sentimiento de alivio. Por fin se había terminado, la esperanza encontraba su recompensa en el final del sufrimiento, en la muerte de los enemigos, en una nueva era de paz.

Todo alrededor estaba destruído, es verdad, pero no tomaría mucho tiempo volver a reconstruirlo todo, un lugar mejor, más hermoso.

Tenían que reconocerlo, la lucha había sido difícil, por poco y eran derrotados, no aceptarían jamás que habían tenido un poco de suerte, por supuesto que no, la suerte era sólo una tonta superstición... de humanos.

Black y Zamazu intercambiaron una mirada de regocijante alegría, el triunfo estaba plasmado en sus sonrisas. A sus pies, los cadáveres de Gokú, Vegeta y los demás se echaban a perder bajo los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por entre las nubes grises, como una señal, una promesa de un futuro mejor. Cualquier cosa sería mejor, pensaron como uno mismo, sin la codicia, sin la necedad, sin la maldad en los corazones de los humanos. Ahora, gracias a ellos, ese mundo era posible.

No habría más violencia, no habría más muertes justificadas por el odio, no más muros ni discriminación, nada de fronteras, ni divisiones en la tierra. Sólo paz y SU perfecta presencia en esta tierra herida.

* * *

Ahí está, espero que les haya gustado, las ideas que vienen a continuación son chispazos salidos de la hueva que me da estar en el trabajo, porque sí, todos estos drabbles lo he escrito mientras estoy en el trabajo, espero que eso no afecte demasiado a la calidad de las letras. Y sí, como dije antes, creo que el espíritu navideño me lo pasé bien por el arco del triunfo y muy poco de lo que voy a hacer tendrá algo que ver con las festividades...

**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	3. Redención

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues siguiendo con la línea de los retos de diciembre, el segundo._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Redención

Mai

A ella y a sus compañeros se les había bendecido con una segunda oportunidad. Por error o no, pero ellos tres eran los únicos afortunados de tener la suerte de volver a intentarlo.

El deseo se había vuelto realidad y los años en sus cuerpos habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente la experiencia. La juventud volvió a ellos y tenían ahora la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor, o seguir empeñados con lo mismo. La decisión era de ellos. Pero los tres, incluso Pilaf, aunque no lo dijera, estaban cansados de fracasar en su intento por gobernar el mundo.

Ahora eran niños, con la mentalidad y la experiencia de adultos, tenían toda una vida por delante y sólo debían hacerla mejor, tomar otras decisiones, unas que no los llevaran a la ruina, sino a algo mucho mejor.

¿Por qué no buscar otra cosa? Pilaf, como el emperador del mundo, abría muchas posibilidades de lujos y toda la comida que quisieran. No obstante, había algo más en sus vidas de niños que podía proveer todo eso y quizá más.

Pilaf, Mai y Shu, con la experiencia de sus años, luchando contra el infeliz de Gokú y sus odiosos amigos, sabían que la chica del cabello azul podía tenerlos en su casa sin ningún problema. También sabían, y esto era lo más importante, que su hijo estaba enamorado de Mai.

— Mi plan es perfecto, señor Pilaf —comentó Mai, sin que ninguno de los tres apartara la mirada del pequeño Trunks—, es hora de comer tres veces al día.

— Quizá tengas razón —replicó el emperador Pilaf—, tantos años a mi lado por fin te están haciendo más lista. Hagámoslo, pongamos en marcha el plan redención.

* * *

 _1349hrs  
_ _28/11/16_

 _No odio a la pareja, lo juro, pero...Mai sigue provocándome algo que no entiendo, la Mai adolescente no termina por encajar con la Mai mujer de antes, según yo, pero no es eso lo que me hace ruido, tampoco que sea pareja de Trunks, como dije, no sé cómo acomodarlo aún, pero tiene mucho que ver con esto de aquí, me parece extraordinaria esa oportunidad que les dieron a ellos tres, creo que es el regalo más chingón que Toriyama pudo darle a alguno de sus personajes, la pregunta que no me deja dormir es: Por qué ellos?_

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	4. Nostalgia

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Creo que soy fan de desenterrar a los muertos. Los personajes viejos, los que ya casi todos olvidaron, esos son mis favoritos, me gusta darles vida de nuevo y volver a convivir con ellos, es como...satisfacer mi nostalgia por ellos hahahaha_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

 _Personaje secundario_

 _Escóndete ahí y no salgas_ , le había dicho. No obstante, la idea de quedarse oculto, sin hacer nada después de que su padre fuera asesinado no le sentaba nada bien.

Salió de su tipi y siguió con la mirada, del único modo que podía subir, la kilométrica extensión de la Torre Karín. Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por la inclinación que le demandaba la contemplación de la torre y, una vez más, se preguntó si de verdad Gokú podría llegar a la cima, él ni siquiera podía llegar a ver el final.

Desvió su mirada al túmulo de su padre. La nostalgia de tenerlo consigo y el dolor de la pérdida reafirmaron su confianza a su amigo coludo. Cerró los puños, frunció el ceño, abrió el corazón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cumbre de la torre:

"Tú puedes, Gokú, no te des por vencido. ¡Tú puedes!

* * *

 _1530hrs  
_ _28/11/16_

 _A veces, con este tipo de relatos, me pregunto cuál es la esencia de un Fan Fic, narrar algo que ya estaba hecho, hacerlo diferente, plasmar mis opiniones respecto a eso? Creo que sería darle muchas vueltas, porque si no es algo propio, pues cuál es la originalidad del relato, no existe, este drabble no aporta nada, no me cuenta nada nuevo, sólo me hace recordar ese momento que pasó...pero el reto es de nostalgia, entonces, estoy jugando con eso, estoy haciéndote a ti, lector, sentir nostalgia, el reto no era escribir de eso, sino de que lo sintieras..._

 _Meeeh, esa explicación me la acabo de sacar de la manga, never mind._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	5. Alegría

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Seguimos con los doce deseos y en esta ocasión uno que nos llevará, al pasado._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Alegría

 _Un niño_

Eso no era alegría, sino algo más grande, poderoso e inusual. Las lágrimas de Gokú empañaron sus ojos, cosa extrañísima en él, y él tampoco entendería por completo el sentimiento, aunque su siempre pueríl inocencia lo clasificaría como felicidad, aunque tampoco era eso.

Era algo más verdadero.

El sentimiento se apoderó de él, de pies a cabeza, todo su ser estaba poseso y temblaba por la fuerza de esta presencia tan única e incomparable.

El aire se impregnó de ese tibio aroma tan característico de su abuelo. Gokú no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, pero ahí estaba.

Sus piernas recobraron la fuerza y corrió hacia él, como atraído por un imán muy poderoso. Se arrojó a su cara y lo abrazó fuertemente, como nunca antes.

Afortunados quienes estuvieron ahí. Sólo ellos fueron testigos de esa felicidad inmensa que pocos han experimentado en vida.

Son Gohan abrazó a su nieto, la calidez de sus brazos trajo a Gokú memorias de una época más feliz, cuando vivían solos en la montaña Paoz.

— ¡Te extrañé mucho, abuelito!

* * *

 _1820hrs  
_ _29/11/2016_

 _Qué tal, a que ni se lo esperaban!_

 _Ese momento creo que fue el más osom de la serie, fue ver a Gokú súper vulnerable y real, humano, como yo. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	6. Compañerismo

_Waazzzaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues nada..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Compañerismo

 _Personaje principal_

El golpeteo de la cuchara contra el cristal de la copa se extendió sobre la mesa como un augurio. De inmediato, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, sus risas se apagaron gradualmente y los rostros se volvieron a la cabecera de la mesa, donde Bulma sostenía la copa en su diestra y la cuchara en la zurda.

Recorrió los rostros de todos sus amigos con la mirada y una sonrisa, un tanto ebria, en los labios. Todos estaban ahí, en esa pequeña reunión que tenía lugar cada año en su casa, la única que tenía el espacio para albergarlos a todos. _Quizá_ , pensó fugazmente, _porque son tantos es que mi casa es grande, de lo contrario, no podrían estar todos juntos_.

— Quiero proponer un brindis —comenzó, alzando su copa al frente.

El líquido oscuro se movió dentro del cristal, lanzando algunos destellos violetas.

En el cielo algunas nubes blancas se deslizaban por la bóveda celeste, filtrando algunos de los rayos del sol. La brisa fresca meció sus cabellos azules, acariciando su rostro.

Vegeta, que estaba a un costado de la larga mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso de tener a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. _Mi Bulma_ , pensó y alzó su copa.

— Me da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir todos —comenzó Bulma, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de expresar esas emociones tan hermosas que experimentaba cada vez que se reunía con todos ellos. Y por eso, se había permitido llamar su atención.

Para todos ellos tenía un discurso que había preparado durante el día anterior, la comida y la fiesta estaban bien, no obstante, Bulma quería darles algo más, y nada había mejor que unas palabras dichas con el corazón, ¿cierto?

— Siempre que los veo a todos juntos, se me hace increíble que hayamos pasado por tanto, algunos de ustedes incluso murieron más de una vez —rió un poco nerviosa, no tenía intención de decir eso, pero creyó que había estado bien, ahora comenzaría con su discurso, el que había preparado para esa ocasión.

La noche anterior, cuando estaba pensando qué era lo que debería decir, se le ocurrieron varias cosas, pensó, por supuesto, en hacer una remembranza de todas esas aventuras que habían tenido hasta el momento. Desechó la idea al considerarla demasiado cliché. Fue entonces que las palabras vinieron a ella en un rayo de iluminación casi divina. Hablaría del fuerte lazo que los mantenía unidos, no sólo compañerismo o amistad, sino algo más.

Se mantuvo despierta casi toda lanoche buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía por todos sus amigos.

¡Y lo había conseguido! Las palabras eran perfectas, expresaban exactamente eso que sentía y podía imaginar las lágrimas de algunas de sus invitadas. Sí, a todos los llenaría de júbilo.

Antes de que comenzara a hablar, y para no perder la costumbre, Gokú apareció delante de ella, sobre la mesa. Sucio y con la evidencia del entrenamiento apestando el ambiente.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Kakarotto? ¡Bulma estaba a punto de decirnos algo!

Vegeta, defendiendo a su mujer.

— ¡Gokú! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde y de esa forma? Es una falta de respeto.

Milk, regañando a su hombre, mientras la sorpresa, la alegría estropeaban el momento de Bulma y ella, enfurecida, entraba al caos de la llegada de Gokú con la voz en grito.

El momento pasó, pero así eran ellos. Así era esa amistad.

* * *

 _1836hrs  
_ _30/11/16_

 _Es difícil escribir de compañerismo cuando en el lugar en el que trabajas (y estás escribiendo) esa palabra no existe hahaha, no, mentira. Creo que en este me pasé por unas cuantas palabras, y la verdad no me importa, una vez ya mutilé una historia porque "tenía un máximo de extensión" y me arrepentí muchísimo, ahora no lo hago más, es como si le cortaras una pierna a un recién nacido porque...sí. No tiene sentido, exacto! Por eso no le quité nada a mi historia, así como es es perfecta para mí y no pienso mutilarla, ni a ninguna otra._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	7. Amistad

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _La verdad creo que hay muy pocos animales en la serie, o soy muy distraído hahahaha_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Amistad

 _Un animal_

Con la gracia que caracterizaba su grueso cuerpo, el dragón rosado bajó del cielo batiendo las pequeñas alas de su espalda. Por la ventana de la casa esférica, pudo ver a su gran amigo Gohan, encorvado, como siempre, sobre los libros que tanto le gustaba estudiar.

Él, Dragoncito, no sabía lo que significaban, por supuesto, pero le agradaban, no por las cosas que los libros contaban, sino por la expresión de Gohan siempre que leía unos; había tanta paz en él que casi deseaba poder comprender también las letras y las historias de esos libros.

Se acercó a la ventana y llamó con una de sus garritas. Gohan levantó la mirada y, al verlo, el rostro se le iluminó un poco más que cuando leía su libro favorito.

Gohan escapó de casa un rato y jugó con el dragón. Por la tarde, el pequeño volvería a casa a estudiar y el dragón a su cueva, a esperar al día siguiente para visitar de nuevo a su amigo.

* * *

 _2021hrs  
_ _30/11/16_

 _Qué tal, eh? Creo que está mal, la verdad no recuerdo de qué color es el dragoncillo, y no iba a poner a Dragonite (?) Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	8. Perdón

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Casi olvido actualizar este, espero que les guste._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Perdón

 _Un villano_

Freezer, Emperador del Mal, el villano más fuerte del universo, la maldad hecha… Freezer.

Sus dominios se extendían hasta los confines más recónditos del universo y de regreso. Su maldad bien conocida por todos aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él. Poseedor de un gran poder, una gran confianza y la soberbia suficiente para ser un tanto descuidado.

Sus enemigos podían aprovecharse de eso, sentirse lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente y pensar, erróneamente, que tenían una mínima posibilidad de derrotarlo.

¡Idiotas!

Todos ellos, los que alguna vez se habían atrevido a hacerle frente, habían muerto de la forma más humillante que se le hubiese ocurrido al Emperador del Mal. No obstante, en el universo aún quedaban basuras con deseos de ser eliminados de la existencia.

No le molestaba, por supuesto que no, había cosas peores y el que un imbécil pretendiera que podría derrotarlo no era ninguna novedad, para ellos tenía un trato especial.

Muy especial.

Lo que sí no podía tolerar, era que la basura de esta ocasión fuera un estúpido Saiyajin. ¡Cómo detestaba a esas criaturas! Ni porque había destruido su planeta se acababan los malditos, y ahora este estúpido Saiyajin, venido de la Tierra, un lugar que destruiría después de acabar con él, se atrevió a enfrentarlo y tratarlo de esa forma, como si fueran iguales.

— Por un instante creí —gruñó Freezer, en la cima de una roca, luego de herir gravemente al Namek—, que moriría. No los voy a perdonas, por mucho que supliques, para ustedes no existe mi perdón.

* * *

 _2105hrs  
_ _30/11/16_

 _Qué les pareció, re navideño, no?_

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	9. Caridad

Waazzaaaaaaa!

Pues este es una pequeña pausa en los Doce Deseos, y corresponde al Drabble del concurso de diciembre.

Mi palabra es Caridad y mi personaje Yamcha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caridad

Yamcha

— No voy a negar que hace mucho tiempo yo era un bandido conocido como el Rey Hiena. —comentó, hablando a los varios micrófonos colocados delante de él sobre el estrado.

Las luces del escenario estaban todas sobre él, igual que los flashes de los reporteros, quienes competían por obtener la mejor fotografía de Yamcha.

— Mis amigos me hicieron abandonar esa vida y competir en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, nunca fui un guerrero sobresaliente, pero eso no me detuvo al pelear para proteger la Tierra cuando fue necesario. Sin embargo…

Sonrió de medio lado, recordando todas esas ocasiones en las que fue derrotado. El recuerdo era amargo, añejo.

— Sin embargo, eso tampoco me detuvo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi verdadero talento es el baseball, aquí sí que soy sobresaliente.

Extendió los brazos a los costados y un nutrido grupo de fans gritaron su nombre, complacidas.

— ¿Qué lo motivó a hacer esta donación a los niños con hambre? —un reportero aprovechó para gritar su pregunta.

— Bueno —respondió Yamcha—, con el baseball he ganado más dinero de lo que puedo gastar, y hay muchos pequeños que lo necesitan, es por eso que junto con el campeón del mundo, el Gran Mister Satán, hemos decidido crear la asociación _Rogafufuken Miracle Punch._

Anunció, mientras develaba una placa detrás de él. La gente se puso de pie y lo ovacionó.

* * *

 _1634hrs  
_ _12/12/16_

 _Qué tal, espero que les haya gustado. Me parece que Yamcha debe de ser muy reconocido en el mundo del Baseball, y odiado por otros, su habilidad con la pelota, como ya vimos en el capítulo 70 de DBS, va más allá de las capacidades humanas, tanto su velocidad como su fuerza deben de ponerlo más allá del nivel de cualquier oponente. Si no se hizo una millonada con eso...bueno._

 _También creo que necesita un poco de protagonismo, Toriyama lo paleó terrible por intentarlo, así que yo le di un grupo de fans, con las cuales irá a consolarse después hahaha_

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	10. Amor

Waazzaaaaaa!

Tengan la mente abierta xDD

Enjoy!

* * *

Amor

 _Un padre_

Tras dar millones de vueltas en la cama, apartó la sábana y se puso de pie. La habitación estaba en penumbra, sin ser la oscuridad total por culpa de la luz plateada que caía desde la luna a través de la ventana. Las cosas dentro eran contornos oscuros recortados contra las paredes y su esposa, un bulto irreconocible en la cama. Tras mirarla un momento, Vegeta pudo adivinar la curva de sus caderas.

El frío del piso acarició sus pasos fuera de la habitación. Cuando la puerta automática se deslizó detrás de él, apartándolo de la tibieza de la cama, la luz del pasillo se encendió gradualmente.

Despacio, caminó hacia la cocina, del refrigerador sacó el cartón de leche y bebió directo de la boca de éste.

— Papá.

El llamado tan repentino de Trunks le hizo derramar un poco del líquido blanco. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso del brazo, mientras agradecía que fuera Trunks y no Bulma quien lo descubriera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —hosco, como siempre.

— No puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla, creo que hay un monstruo bajo mi cama.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y devolvió el cartón de leche a las profundidades frescas del refrigerador.

— Destrúyelo entonces, ¡eres un Saiyajin!

— No puedo, me da miedo.

Replicó el pequeño Trunks y Vegeta no entendía por qué, si el chamaco se había enfrentado a Majin Boo sin temor algunos.

— ¿Qué diablos hay debajo de tu cama? —cuestionó Vegeta, pues aunque llevara en la Tierra mucho tiempo, hasta ese momento no se había enfrentado a esas criaturas nativas. No le daba miedo, claro, era curiosidad por saber qué tipo de ser era un monstruo debajo de la cama.

— Enséñame. —pidió Vegeta y juntos, como el más dispar de los equipos, se encaminaron a la habitación de Trunks.

— Ahí, debajo de la cama. —señaló Trunks, desde el umbral.

Vegeta pudo notar el temblor en la mano estirada de su hijo. Eso hizo crecer su curiosidad. ¿Qué diablos había ahí abajo?

— Pues anda, derrótalo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te ibas a encargar tú de él?

— No, claro que no. Tú debes enfrentar tus miedos. Este tipo de cosas forjarán tu carácter y te harán más fuerte, trunks. Si tienes algún problema, yo estaré aquí, listo para apoyarte, pero tú solo debes dar el primer paso, y no dejar que el miedo te domine.

Vegeta no era el padre más expresivo y amoroso del mundo, él lo sabía y no iba a discutir eso, pero también sabía que alientar a tus hijos era una muy buena forma de demostrarles amor. Bulma se lo había dicho varias veces y el momento era perfecto para hacer caso a su mujer.

Trunks tragó saliva y fue arrojado al interior de la habitación por la poderosa mano de su padre en la espalda. _Tú puedes, hijo_ , decía el gesto para Vegeta. _Ve y muere ya_ , significaba para Trunks.

El pequeño se acercó a la cama. Con las manos sobre el pecho y el corazón aceleradísimo, se giró para mirar a su padre, esperando que éste reconsiderara su idea, mas Vegeta se mantuvo firme y lo incitó a seguir. La figura paternal de Vegeta recortada contra la luz del pasillo bajo el umbral, le dio a Trunks la confianza que necesitaba, y el príncipe de los Saiyajin vio su amor de padre rindiendo frutos.

Sin temor, Trunks se acercó a la cama y con toda la fuerza de su Ki, miró debajo de ésta. Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido. Vegeta, por unos instantes, no comprendió, pero algo, lo que parecían ser unas garras deformes, salieron de la oscuridad debajo de la cama y arrancaron a Trunks para llevarlo a un mundo lleno de pesadillas.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado unos instantes, considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a Bulma?

* * *

 _1936hrs  
_ _01/12/2016_

 _Qué pasa cuando Vegeta, como padre, se enfrenta al Coco? Waaaaaaah, creo que no pude resistir esa premisa y tenía que escribir algo así. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	11. Esperanza

_Waazzaaaaa!_

 _Siguiente reto cumplido, espero que les guste._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Esperanza

 _Un ser mítico_

Zeno-sama, tan místico y poderoso, creador de todo lo que existía y condenado a esa eterna existencia en la que no tenía permitido hacer nada.

Ahora no comprendía cómo era que estaba siendo sometido a la soledad por decisión de sus propias criaturas, si él, al darles forma, lo único que había deseado era un amigo, un poco de compañía, alguien con quien jugar.

Sus creaciones habían fallado, o eran mejores de lo que él había pensado. Su universo tan lleno de seres vivos, representaba la cúspide de la soledad.

Aún así, con las prohibiciones, y los cuidados de sus súbditos, no perdía la esperanza de encontrar un buen amigo para jugar, y dejar de estar solo.

¡Por supuesto!, recordó a este simpático sujeto.

— ¡Quiero que traigan a Gokú!

* * *

 _2039hrs  
_ _01/12/2016_

 _Qué les pareció? También creo que el pobre de Zen-chan (jah!) está condenado a algo muy feo, pero en fin..._

**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	12. Remembranza

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Este es uno de estos Doce deseos que más me gustó, quizá el que más, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Remembranza

 _Una pareja_

¿Cómo se conocieron?, cada vez que Krillin imaginaba que Maron, o alguien más, les preguntaba eso una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

— ¿Te imaginas lo que diríamos? —le preguntó a Número 18, desnudos en la cama, luego de hacer el amor—, ¡Ah, pues tu madre trataba de asesinar a mi mejor amigo y yo traté de impedírselo.

Dijo Krillin y se desternilló de risa.

— Eso no es gracioso —replicó Número 18, pero lo cierto era que ella sonreía también.

— ¡Es la verdad! —refutó Krillin, sin dejar de reír.

— Sí, pero prefiero decir que me salvaste —dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en los ojos negros de Krillin, quien dejó de reír al instante, pero conservó su sonrisa, incluso ésta se hizo más cálida.

— No te salvé —replicó, abrazánbdola con más fuerza.

— Claro que sí, creíste en mí y eso me salvó —Número 18 acarició la mejilla de Krillin.

El aroma de ambos se mezclaba en la habitación, la cual permaneció cálida aún por el encuentro de momentos antes. Las sábanas tibias se abrazaban a sus cuerpos con la suavidad de una segunda piel.

— Estoy segura de que nadie más lo habría hecho. Sólo tú. Apuesto a que te creyeron loco.

Número 18 acompañó sus palabras con un suave beso en los labios de Krillin.

— Sí, quizá fue una locura, pero valió la pena.

Krillin le devolvió el beso, más apasionado, más como un mensaje entre ambos, en un idioma que sólo ellos conocían.

— Creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecértelo, Krillin, no importa lo que haga, nada va a ser suficiente para hacerte ver lo agradecida que estoy de que me hayas salvado se miraron a los ojos—. Te amo, Krillin.

Y volvieron a hacer el amor.

* * *

 _1814hrs  
_ _03/12/2016_

 _Desde siempre Krillin me ha parecido el mejor, siempre está ahi y sólo en la pelea contra Freezer resucitado hicieron honor a su presencia en todas las peleas "importantes", siento que se tardaron. Alguien alguna vez me dijo que No. 18 había sido la recompensa de Krillin por haber estado siempre ahí, yo creo que ambos se merecen, y en últimos capítulos 18 ya no es tan fría, al contrario, se me hace que se suavizó muchísimo._

 _Este fue pues, mi homenaje a, quien yo considero, el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	13. Generosidad

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Pues creo que me equivoqué y los publiqué mal xDDD Este iba antes que el anterior..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Generosidad

Un niño y un adulto

Lo vio descender del cielo con la gracia propia de los de su raza. Cuando el niño lo vio, pareció sorprenderse un poco y después se acercó trotando.

Esa tarde, Vegeta había decidido entrenar un poco fuera de la cámara. El día estaba perfecto para ello y no perdería la oportunidad.

— Buenas tardes, señor Vegeta —saludó Goten, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia delante del príncipe— ¿Trunks está en casa?

A Goten, pocas veces su madre le daba permiso de salir a visitar a su amigo y con el día como estaba, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— No, salió junto con Bulma a comprar unas cosas.

Respondió el príncipe, cubierto por un mar de sudor. Goten casi podía olerlo.

— ¿Tardarán mucho en regresar?

— No lo sé —contestó Vegeta, tomó uno de los vasos de líquido rehidratante que le praparaba Bulma y decidió volver a entrenar.

Goten seguía ahí, mirándolo muy atento, como si se hubiese olvidado de la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

— ¿Entrenas con el inútil de tu padre? —inquirió Vegeta, secándose el sudor del rostro.

— No mucho, mi mamá no lo permite. —contestó el niño, con toda la franqueza que caracterizaba a los hombres en su familia.

— Pues claro, es obvio que Trunks debe ser más fuerte.

Comentó, hinchándose de orgullo.

— En realidad ninguno de los dos es más fuerte —explicó Goten—, a veces él me gana, y a veces yo le gano.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

— Estás mintiendo. —sentenció, incrédulo.

— No, es la verdad —insistió Goten, sin maldad.

— Muy bien, vas a tener que demostrarlo.

— ¿Cómo? Trunks no está en casa y no podemos pelear así.

— No seas tonto, yo seré tu oponente.

— No es justo, usted es casi tan fuerte como mi papá.

 _Casi tan fuerte_ , pensó Vegeta.

— No hay forma de que yo le gane. —terminó Goten.

— No tienes que hacerlo, tan sólo compararé tu fuerza con la de Trunks.

— ¿No peleará con toda su fuerza?

— Claro que no, voy a ser generoso contigo, ni siquiera voy a transformarme, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo.

— En ese caso está bien, ¡lo haré! —después de un momento, y sin saber por qué, agregó—. No vale tener resentimientos.

Vegeta se burló de él mentalmente. _Como si pudiera hacerme frente_ , pensó y comenzaron.

* * *

 _1756hrs  
_ _03/12/2016_

 _Creo que muy pocas veces he visto a estos dos juntos, y la verdad es que lo único que hace Vegeta es llevarlo delante de un adulto para que lo regañen, quizá Vegeta sería demasiado estricto con Goten, o simplemente no desea reprenderlo para no hacerlo mejor que Trunks... no lo sé, es demasiado temprano como para pensar en algo coherente._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	14. Familia

Waazzaaaaaaa!

Una vez más, en este drabble me pasé de las palabras que debían de ser, pero no lo voy a editar ni a mutilar, así como está me gusta mucho y de verdad siento que no le sobra nada, incluso, creo que le falta un poco, pero asi le voy a dejar.

Enjoy!

* * *

Familia

Roshi

Como todas las mañanas en aquella pequeña isla, perdida en el inmenso azul del océano, la brisa marina refrescaba y mecía la pocas palmeras del lugar. El rumor del oleaje e escuchaba en todas direcciones y el aroma del mar lo invadía todo en la playa.

Muten Roshi salió de la casita y se instaló en la única silla del lugar, una plegable colocada junto a una mesita, bajo la sombra de la palmera, en el nacimiento de la playa. El Dios de las Artes Marciales colocó una cerveza escarchada sobre la mesa; en la nevera había otras, aunque no esperaba beber más de dos o tres. Junto a la botella, colocó el último número de "Colegialas ardientes". Esperó un momento antes de iniciar la lectura. A lo lejos, una familia de delfines jugueteaba dando saltos y piruetas en el aire. El pensamiento fue fugaz, pero no lo olvidaría en todo el día.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, mientras sus gafas reflejaban los rayos del sol y se dispuso a leer su revista.

— ¡Maestro Roshi!

Del cielo le llegó la voz de Krillin, saludándolo con una mano, junto a él, venía su hermosa esposa No. 18 con Maron en brazos.

— ¡Hola, Krillin! ¿Cómo están? —saludó el maestro y recordó su revista, de inmediato la quitó de la mesita y la arrojó por la ventana del piso superior de su casa, allá cai nadie subía, y mucho menos los niños.

Krillin y su pequeña familia llegaron para desayunar con el maestro, hacía tanto tiempo que no iban y ese día, libre de Krillin, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Platicaron durante horas, rieron y prometieron que volverían en algún otro momento.

Roshi los miró alejándose y cuando los perdió de vista, en la inmensidad azul del cielo, entró a la casa, sacó otra revista y ocupó su silla una vez más. La comida del desayuno lo había satisfecho, dormitó un momento, despertó con un largo botezo, se acomodó las gafas y tomó su revista.

— ¡Maestro Roshi!

Desde el cielo y acompañada del ruido de turbinas súper modernas, la voz angelical de Bulma.

El pequeño Trunks y un Vegeta mal encarado la acompañaban.

— Supuse que estaría aquí, solo con sus cochinadas —señaló la revista—, y decidí invitarlo a comer.

La comida, o mejor dicho, el banquete, salió de una sola cápsula que Bulma traía. Hablaron, comieron y el maestro se asombró al ver el banquete desapareciendo en las garras de Vegeta.

Me recuerda a la forma en la que comía Gokú, pensó. ¡Pensó! Pero no lo dijo, por el bien del universo, se alegró de no haberlo dicho.

— Nos veremos pronto, Maestro. Cuando quiera, venga a la casa. —dijo Bulma, y se fueron.

Roshi buscó su revista, pero Bulma la había arrojado al mar, la inconsciente. Entró a la casa por otra y se sentó en la silla. El mal del puerco atacó de nuevo y u cara quedó entre las páginas de la revista como haciendo _Paf Paf_.

— ¡Qué tal, Maestro! —Gokú, apartando a las chicas de su rostro, con esa sonrisa tan franca y característica de él.

— Quisimos venir a visitarlo y preparar algo para la cena —parecía apenado—, espero que no le moleste, Videl y Milk ya están adentro, como no despertaba…

Gohan, Goten y hasta Piccolo estaban ahí. Hablaron, rieron, recordaron pelear y planearon otras, el universo se detuvo y con los ojos de Roshi contempló el paso del tiempo el la figura de Gokú y el primero de sus enemigos poderosos de verdad.

Después de la cena, o mejor dicho banquete, ya entrada la noche, Gokú y los suyos volvieron a casa, mientras Roshi los despedía desde la playa.

Elevó los brazos hacia el cielo, despidiéndose y al darse la vuelta, vio la botella de cerveza junto a su revista.

La pregunta de la tarde volvió hasta él y la respondió en con una sonrisa.  
No necesitaba tener una familia, el día de hoy tres muy suyas lo habían visitado.

Dejó la cerveza y la revista en la mesita, esa noche había refrescado mucho y no parecía una buena idea dormir bajo la infinidad de estrellas.

* * *

 _2150hrs  
_ _3/12/16_

 _Qué les pareció? Creo que Roshi es una figura importante, un eje esencial para la serie y la vida de sus alumnos, a pesar de todo, creo que su título de Dios de las Artes Marciales ni siquiera el Gran Mister Satán podrá arrebatárselo. Y bueno, al final del día, todos somos parte de esta gran familia. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mmuchísimo escribirlo._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	15. Bonus

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Un día de estos, vi una imagen que me inspiró esta historia, espero que les guste. Además, lo publico como parte de los retos decembrinos porque es diciembre._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Bonus

Krillin

— ¡Hola, Krillin! Qué gusto me da verte.

Las palaras del ogro eran francas, la alegría de su rostro barbudo, notoria. Dio un golpe sobre su escritorio con ambas manos y se puso de pie. La fila de almas delante del enorme mueble se detuvo, mientras el ogro rodeaba el escritorio. Los dos ogros que guiaban la fila se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

— Ya no habías venido, ¿es que ya no llegan oponentes fuertes a la Tierra?

Rió estridentemente y se agachó delante del alma de Krillin, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

— Estoy seguro de que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, no me cabe duda. Lo olvidaba, deja que te de un cuerpo para que podamos platicar.

Enmadaio-sama corrió a su lugar habitual en el escritorio y de él extrajo lo que parecía ser un muñeco con la figura de Krillin, lo colocó delante del alma y aguardó.

El alma de Krillin flotó en círculos sobre el muñeco/cuerpo y se introdujo luego en éste por la boca.

Pasaron unos instantes sin que sucediera nada, pero después el cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe. En todo ese momento, Enmadaio-sama no lo había quitado la mirada de encima.

Krillin se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a examinar su nuevo cuerpo.

— Es increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —cuestionó Krillin, asombrado.

— Fue muy fácil, en realidad —dijo Enma, sonriente y orgulloso—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez, Krillin?

Krillin agitó la mano delante de sí, menospreciando la pregunta y el asunto en realidad.

— No tiene importancia, y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que para este momento, mis amigos en la Tierra ya deben estar buscando las Esferas del Dragón —dijo y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad provocando que los árboles y el pelo de Enma y los bellos de Krillin se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo en el infierno bajo las nubes amarillas del camino de la Serpiente lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

— Tienes razón, ven, vayamos a dar un paseo, hay muchas cosas nuevas en este lugar y quiero que me des tu opinión al respecto. Son mejoras que se me ocurrieron hace poco, por ejemplo, ahora puedo tomarme un descaso cada vez que quiera u las almas siguen siendo juzgadas sin que yo esté ahí. Eso lo hice luego de considerar la posibilidad de que volvieras a visitarme.

— No sé si alegrarme o no por eso, ¿de verdad te parece que he muerto tantas veces?

— En realidad no, de hecho, me gustaría que vinieras más seguido, me divierto mucho contigo.

— Lo sé, yo también me divierto mucho, pero ahora tengo familia, no puedo darme el lujo de morir.

— ¡Es verdad! Tu esposa, ¿cómo está?

Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a un parque, en la parte de atrás del palacio de Enmadaio-sama, allí, se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba cerca del borde.

El borde era un abismo que caía hasta el infierno. El paisaje lucía como un eterno atardecer en el cielo rosado, las nubes doradas y esponjosas filtraban los cálidos rayos de un sol que no se ocultaría jamás en el horizonte.

— Están muy bien, soy un hombre muy afortunado, la verdad.

— Debe estar muy preocupada por ti, no imagino la pena que debe estar pasando ahora que moriste.

Krillin cambió y se mostró un poco nervioso.

— Sí, supongo. —dijo.

Días antes.

— Ya tengo las siete Esferas —informó Krillin a Número dieciocho, mostrándoselas dentro de un pequeño costal que había conseguido para la ocasión.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?, ¿no sería mejor sólo comunicarte con él? —cuestionó Dieciocho, intranquila por la propuesta de Krillin.

— No, creo que es mejor de esta forma, así habrá menos qué explicar.

— De acuerdo, si tú lo quieres. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Krillin, pero esto…

— A nadie más se lo pediría, no confío en nadie más para esto, por eso te lo pido a ti, Dieciocho.

— Está bien —aceptó ella—, ¿estás listo?

— Sí —suspiró Krillin—, no te olvides de revivirme en dos días.

— Lo haré antes si te extraño.

Sonrió y se despidieron con un beso, después, Dieciocho le arrancó el corazón.

Literalmente.

* * *

 _1646hrs  
_ _8/12/16_

 _Qué les pareció? hahahaha, creo que hay de todo en este drabble, amor, confianza, amistad, esperanza, muerte, de todo hahahaha. La imagen era un Krillin a las puertas del cielo, donde había un letrero que decía: "Si eres Krillin pasa directamente", o algo así, hace mucho que la vi y no la guardé, se me pasó hahaha, pero obvio no iba a ser con Don Pedro con quien Krillin, hablara, sino con Enmadaio, no?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y con este, doy por terminada la temática de los retos de diciembre. Muchas gracias a la página de Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball por estas temáticas._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


End file.
